Talk:Pseudo Super Saiyan
Other users of Fake SSJ Ey, weren't Gohan and Vegeta Fake SSJs when they fought Freeza on Namek? Glock 18 10:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) No, they lacked all of the features we see in Goku and Trunks' transformations. The extended look of power was just to show that they had leveled far beyond the powers of some of the other characters.SSJGoku93 20:31, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... But they both had yellow aura and they were both near to reach SSJ1 level, doesnt they? Glock 18 07:41, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Ummm.....actually this was the original Super Sayain idea but its messed up beacause this was made during the battle with Freeza so its kinda messed up.But its like a kaio-ken with gold aura. About Future Trunks in Trivia Section I believe it is important to note that Future Trunks took a similar looking form, and unless you can give any reason otherwise, please don't remove it. It is not being stated, just hinted towards so that readers do not get confused...Thanks. SSJGoku93 04:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :"Hinted towards" is what is getting readers confused. The Daizenshuu makes it clear that only Goku achieved the form. Therefore it is clear that Mirai Trunks did not. '-- bulletproof' 04:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Read the note. ::A popular misconception among fans is that Future Trunks once achieved the False Super Saiyan state due to the similar appearance of the state he took in The History of Trunks TV Special. However, the 7th Daizenshuu states that Goku is the form's only user. ::It mentions the reason of the misconception is due to the appears of the similar state he took and also makes it clear as to what the Daizenshuu says. You see anything wrong with this note?'-- bulletproof' 04:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yes that can be plainly read before the part that mentions about Future Trunks. The rest of the statement was only noting that Trunks took on a very similar transformation, but his ascension was never noted or stated. I see no reason as to why this statement cannot be used, all it does is let the reader know some insight on another similar form... All you did was re-word the note with less detail, which I believe...the more detail the better. SSJGoku93 04:23, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :You are mistaking my friend. The Daizenshuu was created by Bird Studio (Akira Toriyama's company) in collaboration with Toei animation (Dragon Ball series animators). It has for the most part been accurate and for that reason it is used as the main point of reference to the Dragon Ball series. Now about this so-called "similar form"; you continue to make it sound like its some sort of form that has never been seen before. As if it were a completely new or unknown form when in fact it isn't. All saiyans when attempting to transform into Super Saiyan for the first time display this appearance. It is nothing new. Goku did it while fighting Frieza, Vegeta did it in the filler flashback, and Gohan did it in the Room of Spirit and Time. Almost anything that is left unexplained in the Dragon Ball universe has been subject to theories and speculation by fans when the series concluded. This is just another one of those cases. Because the Daizenshuu states this form is Movie 4 exclusive and because the Marai Trunks argument is only based on such theories and speculation, I believe the note is appropriately written. '-- bulletproof' 04:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Alright I guess the note is as good as it can get... SSJGoku93 23:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'll back down but i want it to be known i think its pretty unfair there can't be a note about Goku using a similar form in Warriors of the Dead. To me thats equally as important to note its a popular misconception he takes it in that episode, so to me it looks like some people are using opiniated favortism. But oh well, i'm not gonna dwell on the past. SuperTron500 21:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding the current edit war over the Trunks fact. For now, we will keep the fact, as many of you continue to add and remove it over and over. Please use the discussion page to have a conversation over whether to keep, or remove the fact completely. Once a final conclusion is decided, we will go forward with it and leave a note to the editors. Thanks 20:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : Eh, sorry, man. Just doing my job as a good user in keeping something that's fairly notable. XD ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 23:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) No, no, I wasn't yelling at any of you for having an argument, I was just simply saying a final verdict should be respectfully achieved, as that the fact kept getting deleted and re-added constantly, that's all. I just wanted to let those involved know that they should discuss something like this before acting. 00:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :: As i was only trying to do my job aswell. So, yeah. XXDD. SuperTron500 03:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I hope you'll discuss this with me aswell as Doc Lithius, SSJGoku93. Why is it unimportant to note its a relatively common misconception Goku uses it in Warriors of the Dead? SuperTron500 11:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I do agree that we should note both of those examples in the trivia section, as it is common misconceptions among fans to mistake them. The Warriors of the Dead example is simply an artists mistake, as shown by the trailer for that episode, as Goku is shown as a Super Saiyan, and of course Future Trunks form was some form of "pre-Super Saiyan", but was never stated to be False Super Saiyan. 21:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know that it was an artists mistake originally, but i've known this for awhile. Even though its a mistake on their part with changing the color its still a similar misconception. SuperTron500 19:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: That's why ya really gotta look around a little. Me? I found it purely by accident on YouTube and made note of it here shortly after finding it. Heh. ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 20:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I had looked around a little. You? No idea what ya did. Heh. SuperTron500 18:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) reason for turning false ssj when goku instructs gohan on how to turn ssj in the hyperbolic time chamber, her says there must be a need to trigger it perhaps goku turned into a false one because he could not focus his need, like he could against frieza csciabar Dead When kakarot is dead and him and Pikkon go to hell to stop cell and frieza from causing trouble etc, when kakarot turns super saiyan without his hair turning color can't that be considered a false super saiyan? The only thing that is different is he still has pupils, but just like the false super saiyan transformation his aura is yellow and his hair raises just like being super saiyan without actually turning golden. Anyone have any insight on this? 01:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Why I Changed the title of False Super Saiyan? Hidden Super Saiyan= 1) Color Hair [Ex. Broly---> Violet-Blue Hair] 2) Rage Power Broly & Goku 3) Not A Complete Transformation & Goku 4) Thank you for listening! :) About the Broly false super sayain form The flashback from when Broly rampaging as a kid was him as normal Super Sayian. He looks like hes not only because of the colors they used for that scene. Now for the part when we was ababy and help he and his dad escape Planet Vegeta, he might've went into that form. Anyways, yeah I think we should remove the aforementioned part, not the one when he was a baby.Black Ronin8 (talk) 09:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hair color defines the form. 22:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Name Are we sure that "False Super Saiyan" is from Daizenshuu 7, the translation of Daizenshuu 7 that I found calls it "Pseudo Super Saiyan".Neffyarious (talk) 14:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Same thing really. pseudo means false Meshack (talk) 17:46, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Surely it would be better to use the direct translation, rather than an unofficial synonym? -- Lythronax (leave a message | contributions) 18:06, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I guess check with Sandubadear, 10X, or some other admin about it Meshack (talk) 18:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) 疑似 (Giji) means a thing that looks legit but it's actually false. Pseudo Super Saiyan or False Super Saiyan doesn't matter, both are correct translations. 18:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :If both Daizenshuu 7 and even Google Translate directly translate '疑似超サイヤ人' as 'Pseudo Super Saiyan', I would have thought that the direct translation would take priority over 'False'. -- Lythronax (leave a message | contributions) 18:24, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Bing translates it as "False Super Saiyan". Recently we used Google Translate to translate something and it came out really wrong ("Super Makeover" instead of "Super Transformation") so I'm more inclined to go towards the Bing translation. Also, Daizenshuu 7 is a japanese guide and it was never translated officially. 18:27, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::i found that from Bing it says Pseudo also. Meshack (talk) 18:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::If Google Translate incorrectly translated something in just that instance, then it would be unfair to dismiss it overall as unreliable. Also, to me, Bing Translate translates 疑似超サイヤ人 as 'Pseudo Super Saiyan, just like Meshack. -- Lythronax (leave a message | contributions) 18:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :It translates as "False" here. 18:35, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::My computer translates it as 'Psuedo Super Saiyan'. -- Lythronax (leave a message | contributions) 18:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I typed pesudo on the left and it translates to 疑似 Meshack (talk) 18:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Not only that but the Babylon translator translates 疑似超サイヤ人 as 'pseudo-ultra-ear people'. Though humourous, the use of 'pseudo' over 'false' is noteworthy. -- Lythronax (leave a message | contributions) 18:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Because like I said, they're synonyms in this example. "False" or "Pseudo" Super Saiyan will both mean a Super Saiyan that is not the true one, so it's not like it matters. 19:04, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I would say change it if you want. Meshack (talk) 19:24, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :If we're looking at two equivalently accurate translations, the next priority to consider is understandability in English. False is a more common and easily understandable word than pseudo, and that's worth something. 01:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) help admin some random guy changed the page again. it was pseudo super saiyan please change it back Meshack (talk) 23:58, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :the e needs to come before the u Meshack (talk) 21:50, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I'll correct that. 16:52, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Nikon23 Why the name change. It sounds mexican now Nikon23 08:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Daizenshuu 7 named it. 18:55, December 6, 2015 (UTC) False should take priority over Pseudo You people came to the conclusion that False and Pseudo are equally as accurate. However, False is the more commonly used term (just google it) and therefore should take priority. Honestly, it's coming cross that you're being contrarian for the sake of being contrarian and letting your egos or should I say, Saiyan pride get the better of you. Gretnablue (talk) 10:03, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :I would have prefered 'semi-super saiyan' instead its half and half. goku has the glow and the strength and not the appearence. if i was in charge. i would have said this form gives the user a 25x power increase rather then the 50 from the full transformation to go with the theme 'semi'. 0551E80Y (talk) 10:16, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::What? Pseudo Super Saiyan is not Super Saiyan period. Calling it semi-super saiyan doesn't make sense Meshack (talk) 20:57, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :doesn't matter. Daizenshuu names in Pseudo Super Saiyan because it's not Super Saiyan. False is a simpler word pseudo. We take official over fan names Meshack (talk) 20:57, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :of course not thats why its called pseudo aka not real ssj but it certainly did boost goku's power to battle lord slug after he got beaten to an inch of his life just like what happened with frieza when the real transformation showed up. he was half way there in that fight if lord slug killed krillin then the full transformation would have most certainily occured. 0551E80Y (talk) 05:18, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :also why is the japanese name for the movie called ' Doragon Bōru Zetto: Sūpā Saiyajin da Son Gokū;' then? 0551E80Y (talk) 05:20, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Toei thought this was going to be Super Saiyan because Toriyama didn't show them what Super Saiyan looked like Meshack (talk) 15:45, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :fair enough the concluison is this temporary boost/form gave goku and edge over slug and got him back in the fight. 0551E80Y (talk) 18:09, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Admin The talk page needs to be changed to Pseudo not Psuedo Meshack (talk) 21:07, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Didn't Trunks attend to go false super saiyan? I've heard the debate Trunks went false super saiyan. I saw the scene, he actually did go false super saiyan, but failed to obtain it. Does that mean we shouldn't add his name on the "User" section on the infobox? I'm confused. Pumar23409i3520845082fjse (talk) 07:18, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Sources for Vegeta and Broly obtaining this form when was it confirmed that Broly and Vegeta reached this form again? you can't just add false infomation without actual source that those two obtained this form Nikon23 03:00, July 4, 2016 (UTC) *They didn't obtain the form. That's why they are not listed users.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:38, July 4, 2016 (UTC)